Paint Filled Heart
by SmoshyDoctor
Summary: Nikaya (Kaya) has one hell of a life...being a famous YouTuber means she gets to know a lot of other famous YouTubers. She's known Toby Turner since they were in diapers, and she knows JacksGap due to the fact that she broke Finn's heart. What happens when Jon Cozart comes into her life? *Rated T for swearing, innuendo, and some later scenes*


_Prologue_

I felt like my head was going to explode.

All of the things I had been hearing from everyone…from Jack, Finn, Ian, Anthony, and especially Toby…had muddled themselves together and had created one huge ball of confusion that was rattling around in my brain. It was so stressful to even acknowledge it that it was at the point of it physically hurting me-I was on the verge of a migraine.

"Kaya."

I looked up and gazed around the room as a single tear slid down my face.

"H-Hello?" I asked, using a very meek tone. "Who's there?"

The door opened.

A weak smile grew on my face until my brain fully registered who was standing right in front of me, with his smirk look and all.

"_**Toby**_," I sneered.

He nodded at me. "Hey, Kaya."

"What do you want?" I snapped.

Toby held up his hands cautiously as he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Look, I'm not here to get you even more angry. I'm here to tell you something."

"Go to hell," I replied, my tone bitter, yet regretful.

Why did I say that to him? He was my best friend.

_Was_ being the key word here.

With everything that had happened, I honestly didn't know who to trust anymore.

I didn't even know if I could trust myself.

"I want to, for what I did to you. I'm sorry."

He then awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "But listen-"

I don't remember what it was, but something made me snap in that moment.

"I DON'T **CARE** WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" I screamed, standing up quickly as I pointed a very accusing finger at him. "You took my trust away from me, Toby Turner, and I will _NEVER_ forgive you for that!"

His gaze lowered to his feet. "Then I guess you won't care if I tell you that I know."

I froze, unsure if I had heard him correctly.

If he meant what I thought he meant…

"Say that again," I whispered, my temper dropping as fast as it came while my voice broke.

"I know." He lifted his head up to meet my gaze with a small smile on his face. "I know that you like…no, that you love…Jon Cozart."

"I…"

He interrupted me. "I also know that you love me."

Well, shit.

_Chapter 1-My Introduction_

"Hey guys.

I'm the YouTuber KyKySkye, and this is my Draw My Life."

I took a deep breath and stopped the voiceover as I leaned back in the purple swiveling chair slowly. I don't know why, but even after slowly gaining confidence from making YouTube videos, doing voiceovers almost gave me panic attacks.

Before I could start editing my Draw My Life video, my iPhone buzzed in my pocket, and I let out a peeved sigh.

I pulled it out of my jeans pocket and clicked the screen on as I rolled my eyes.

Of course he had texted me.

**Finn Harries (FinnyFinn)**

_Hey bby :)_

Going against every cell in my body that was screaming at me not to answer, I unlocked my phone and replied with:

_Finn. Please stop. We've been over for 6 months now. Don't call me bby. _

After sending the text and setting my iPhone down on my polished maple wood desk, I decided to slack off on editing and started to screw around on Google Images.

I creepily stared at pictures of Benedict Cumberbatch and David Tennant before my phone buzzed two minutes later.

**Jack Harries (Bonkers)**

_Lay off of my brother._

I let out a sharp breath.

Ever since I (in the _politest_ way possible) broke up with Finn Harries, the other half of JacksGap on YouTube, Finn had never gotten over me, and Jack had made it his goal in life to personally make me feel like shit everyday of my life.

_Jack, honestly, I'm just telling him to stop calling my baby. I'm not his anymore._

The door clicked open behind me, and I spun around in the chair before smiling.

"Hey, Toby," I grinned as I slid my phone back in my jeans pocket. "How come you didn't tell me you were gonna drop by my place?"

He shrugged. "To be honest, I got lazy, so I didn't text you."

"Wouldn't be surprised," I laughed. "It's not the first time you used that excuse. Let me guess…" I stroked my chin. "…you were making another TobyGames video."

"**No**!" Toby scoffed.

I gave him a knowing look.

He then threw up his arms in exasperation. "Okay, fine! I _**was**_ making another video."

"Thought so," I said in a sing-songy voice as I closed my Mac laptop shut. "You can't lie to me, Mr. Turner; I've known you for _ages_."

"Indeed you have, Miss Nikaya," he replied in his old man voice.

"I told you not to call me _**that**_!" I snapped, playfully slapping his arm before I stood up. "I like my nickname better!"

"_Which one_?" Turner retorted, wiggling his eyebrows before letting out a laugh.

"Shut up!" I huffed as I turned away from him, crossing my arms over my chest.

When we were younger, Toby was the only one who would call me by my middle name, Skye. No one would ever understand who he was talking about until he said "Yeah, okay, I meant Kaya."

He was the only one who could call me by my middle name and get away with it, for two reasons.

"Skye, c'mon," he said in a sad tone as he tried to turn me around. "You told me yesterday that you wanted to go see The Mortal Instruments, and I'm going to take you to see it today."

I swore my heart skipped a few beats then.

He actually _wanted_ to take me out?

Oh my God.

This can't be happening.

"I-"

I couldn't choke anymore words out, mostly because I was in shock.

_**The**_ Toby Joe Turner was going to take me to see a movie with him.

The _same_ Toby Joe Turner that I secretly had had a crush on since 6th grade.

"Nikaya."

He finally spun me around and looked into my eyes with concern.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah. It's just…"

"Just what?" Tobuscus chuckled. "You're just so nervous to see all the _**hot-hot-hot-hot-hot**_ guys on the screen that you can't even speak?"

I burst out laughing as he (quite literally) swept me off of my feet and picked me up into his arms.

He started doing this in 8th grade, when we had to practice for the school play-we were in a production of a modern version of Romeo and Juliet.

Ironically, we had landed the two main roles.

After practicing the scene where he was supposed to pick me up and carry me off stage, he would do it randomly every time we were hanging out-either to scare me, or to help me get somewhere if I got lazy.

But this time was different.

We were much older now, and my feelings for him had gotten much stronger than they had been in middle school.

My heart was fluttering a mile a minute.

"Right then. Time to go," Toby grinned as we both walked out of the room.

"Oh, god."

"What?"

I sighed as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and showed Toby the screen.

"Guess who's calling me?"

"Oh." His happy expression vanished. "Don't worry; I'll save your seat."

"Thanks," I smiled at him before quickly running out of the theatre.

When I was outside, in the theatre hallway, I answered the call and cleared my throat.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Ello,_" the voice on the other end squeaked excitedly.

I took in a shaky breath. "Listen, Finn, now's not the best time to call me."

"_Oh! Erm, I'm sorry,_" he said, his happy tone starting to falter. "_I was just going to ask you if you're ready to go to VidCon._"

I stopped pacing around and leaned against the wall. "What? Oh, shit." I rubbed one of my temples with my free hand. "Please tell me that isn't tomorrow."

"_No, it's not._"

I let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God. When is it?"

"_Two days,_" Finn replied. I heard someone click the TV on in the background noise. "_Jack and I arrived in our LA hotel last night, and I thought I'd just call and ask-_"

He was interrupted by shouting from behind him.

"_Jack, calm down! She's not doing anything wrong!_" Finn snapped before there was some rustling.

I shifted my position on the wall and waited patiently for the other voice to take over.

"_You twat! You always ruin everything!_"

"_I'm just looking out for you, Finn! That cunt needs to be silenced!_"

After a few moments of listening to loads of swearing and shouting, someone finally answered.

"_Listen to me, Kaya,_" Jack's voice hissed, "_I swear to God if you even lay so much as a hand on my brother, I'll-_"

I didn't get to hear anything more, because the call suddenly ended.

I sighed and walked back into the theatre, turning off my phone and shoving it in my pocket.

"Time to read some comments."

Toby and I stared at my Mac-my actual computer that I use for personal business-as I slowly scrolled down on the comments feed on my first ever video, the one where Jack and Finn were in it…when all three of us announced that Finn and I were dating.

**Top Comments**

**SkySkyKaya: **_It's so sad that they're not together anymore. They were such a cute couple. :,( R.I.P. Kinn /3_

**-This comment has 340 likes-**

**Koby234: **_I'm sorry, but I personally think that Toby and Kaya should get together. They're already super good friends…_

_KOBY FTW! 3_

**-This comments has 400 likes-**

Toby and I looked at each other before laughing.

"They even came up with a ship name for us!" I said through laughter.

"Our ship name sounds like Kobe Bryant!" Toby said, making me laugh so hard that I thought I was going to burst.

I may have been laughing and dissing the second top comment on the outside, but on the inside, I agreed with Koby234.

We had been good friends for a while.

We should be together.

But I knew there was no possible way that he and I would ever...

…Finn and I were more likely to get back together than for Toby and I to ever get together…

…That's how bad it was with him and I.

That's how messed up things were.


End file.
